


Lurking in the Shadows

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Deadpool, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Shower Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione loves to put on a show for him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Wade Wilson
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Lurking in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square O3: strip tease. Also written for Excelsior Fanfiction's 2019 Bingo, Square B2: wall sex.
> 
> Thank you to xxdustnight88 for reading this over for me. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione turned the handle to the shower, closing her eyes. She rolled her head side to side, hearing a quiet crack. Her back was tense, and if she was being honest, she needed a rub down. The last mission had left her sore and tired, and she wanted nothing more than to just relax.

She heard a quiet noise, and turning, she looked towards her bedroom. She had left the bathroom door ajar, seeing as it was her private bathroom. Every bedroom in the Avenger’s Compound had its own bathroom, something that she silently thanked Tony for everyday. With a small smile, she had a feeling that he was watching. She didn’t know why he wouldn’t just come in, but if he wanted to lurk and watch, she’d make it worth his time. 

Slowly, she grabbed the edge of her tee-shirt and pulled it up over her head. Once it was off, she reached up and undid the plait that was holding her hair together. Shaking her head, she felt her curls tumble free. She knew that he loved her hair, so she gave it an extra shake. 

Undoing her belt, she slowly pulled it from her black jeans. She then shimmied her jeans down, bending over as she did it to give him a nice view of her lace-covered arse. Stepping out of her jeans, she grinned as she stood back up. 

Standing in just her bra and knickers, she stretched her arms above her head. 

Reaching behind her, she undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Turning, she made sure she gave him a full view of her perky breasts. Biting her lip, she hooked her thumbs in the side of her knickers and slowly slid them down. Stepping out of them, she looked at herself in the mirror.

“You can join me now, Wade,” she called out over her shoulder as she began to enter the shower. 

Wade strode towards her quickly, removing his clothing eagerly as he walked. His cock was already hard as he joined her in the shower, quickly pressing her up against the wall, his mouth finding hers eagerly. 

“Do you know how easily you drive me wild?” Wade asked, moving his lips to her neck, nipping and teasing at the sensitive skin there. 

“You were the one peeping,” Hermione teased, resting her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down slightly. He took the hint, dropping to his knees in the shower, teasing her inner thighs with his kisses.

"Wade," Hermione moaned, her hands resting on his wet hair. "Please." He was driving her mad… She needed more.

"As you wish." Wade licked her slit slowly, still teasing her before he stopped at her clit. He teased her nub with his tongue before sucking on the sensitive spot.

Hermione moaned, her hips grinding against his face slightly. "Yes, oooh, yes." Closing her eyes, she savoured the feel of his tongue on her. One of his hands slid up her stomach towards her breasts. He lightly toyed with one of her nipples, and Hermione groaned in pleasure. She fell over the edge, a cry of pleasure falling from her lips as her orgasm washed over her.

"You are so beautiful," Wade whispered once she finished coming, gazing up at her lovingly. He stood, licking his lips as he took in the sight of her. "I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby.”

"Please," Hermione whispered. She helped Wade position himself, and within moments, she was up against the shower wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her. She moaned, looking into his eyes as he fucked her. “Yes, right there,” she hissed, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Reaching down between them, Wade found her clit, teasing her before he lightly pinched her clit.

“You love this, don’t you, baby?” he asked, closing his eyes as he thrust up into her. “Taking my cock against the shower wall.” He groaned, tightening his grip on her hips as he held her in place.

“Yes,” Hermione cried. “Wade, please,” she begged.

He pinched her clit once more, harder this time, knowing that it would send her over the edge.

"Wade!" Hermione shouted, her orgasm taking over once more. Her inner walls gripped Wade’s cock tightly as she squirmed against him. Wade held her steady, continuing to thrust into her until he let out a low groan, reaching completion himself.

“So fucking beautiful,” he groaned, holding their position against the wall. He rested his forehead against hers, catching his breath before he slipped out of her, holding her carefully as she regained her balance in the shower. 

Catching her own breath, Hermione pressed a light kiss to Wade’s lips. “I missed you.”

“I know,” Wade murmured, smiling at her. “You know I hate when they send us on different missions.”

“Well, I think we’d be too distracted if we were sent alone somewhere,” Hermione countered.

The wicked gleam in Wade’s eyes told her that she wasn’t wrong. 

“Come here, you,” she murmured, closing the distance between them as she kissed him passionately.


End file.
